Always Worth It
by lhastings
Summary: I wanted to write a modern Downton story, Matthew/Mary focused. When Matthew and Mary meet it is filled with sarcasm and they are in relationships with other people. But soon they find their is a bond there that cannot be denied. But it is far from an easy travel for them on the road to love as family and outside forces keep pulling at them.


September 2012

The lights of the hospital room were overly bright as they so often are and she flipped the switches off and on trying to get the right combination of lighting that would make it more comfortable for him.

"There, is that better," she asked, going back to take her place in the chair beside the bed.

"Yeah," he said, wincing a bit as he tried to push himself up to be sitting more upright.

"Matthew, what are you doing. Let me help you." Mary jumped up to gently hold onto his left arm, careful not knock out the drain that was attached to his underarm area from the surgery just two days ago. She told him to lean on her as she reached back and moved his pillows behind him a bit.

"There, now lean back, slowly," she said, easing him backwards.

"Honestly," she sighed as she smiled at her husband. "You are going to be the end of me you know."

"Yeah, well, you're stuck with me," he said, he slight smile playing on his lips, as he looked at her. She was beautiful, he thought, even without a hint of makeup, dark brown hair pulled back in a small ponytail at the nape of her neck.

"I am going to hold you to that," Mary smiled back, as she leaned in to give him a soft kiss. She closed her eyes, taking in the familiar feel of his lips and saying a quick, silent prayer that she will always be able to feel this.

"You want something to eat or drink?" she asked, as she sat back down in the chair beside the bed.

"No, I'm fine. Have you eaten? You need to eat something." Matthew replied, with a look of concern. She looked a bit pale. "Mary, make sure you are taking care of yourself."

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine," she said, waving her hand softly in front of her, brushing off his worries.

Matthew looked at his wife with skepticism, noting the dark circles under her chocolate eyes. "I know you. "

They sat in quiet for a few moments before, he quietly asked. "How are the kids? The mothers staying there all day?"

"Well most of the day. Taking turns making meals and cleaning. I was going to make sure I was home to have dinner with the children," Mary replied, then added quickly, "I was planning on coming back after I got them to bed. Unless you want me to stay here the whole time."

"No, Mary go home. Rest. I"ll be fine. The doctor said I can probably get out tomorrow anyway," Matthew replied. "At least, that's what the nurse said this morning before you got here."

"I hope you can come home. I miss you, " she said, now holding onto his hand and looking at the wedding ring around his finger.

"I miss you, too. And the kids," Matthew said.

"Last year on our anniversary, you said you are not going anywhere, You still promise me?" she asked, pulling her eyes away from his hand and now bearing straight into her husband's deep blue eyes.

"Of course," he said with a confidence he did not completely feel and he squeezed her hand. "The cancer is back and it is a set back. but it is one more obstacle to over come, Right?" he said raising her hand to his lips and giving it a tender kiss.

She nodded. "We do what we have to. I am here. I will be as strong as you need me to be," Mary said, giving her husband that reassuring smile he came to count on. He loved her smile. Her face lit up when she smiled, it could light up a room. It was a smile of truth and it was the first thing about her he absolutely feel in love with.

"I'm sorry," Matthew replied, tears now shining in his eyes. He knew how heavy her burden was not only with caring for him during his lymphoma battle but the running of the business and house and taking care of their two beautiful, little children. Their daughter, Margaret, and son, Samuel. Just preschoolers.

Jules held on a bit firmer to his good hand now and looking into Jack's eyes, said, "Don't ever apologize for this. You hear me. Never."

"It has never been easy for us, has it,' Jack said, with a soft chuckle.

"No. But it has always been worth it," Jules replied, kissing her husband's cheek.


End file.
